monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Druella
Deruella is one of the characters featured in Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide I: Fallen Maidens. Character Bio Quotes: “It’s okay… Soon it’ll feel good. '♥'' See, now that’s a good face, isn’t it? A wonderful expression of a head full of thoughts of pleasure, befitting of a succubus. '♥”'' Story: A powerful succubus who has white wings and a white tail, and one of the “lilim” who are daughters of the demon lord. She’s the fourth born. Just like the other lilim, she has a hedonistic, lustful personality. As one who embodies what it is to be a succubus, she appears sinister, and beautifully lewd. Those who behold the sight of her are stricken with lust and fear simultaneously, and when they fall to their knees due to her vast demonic energy, it looks almost like they’re kneeling before her to swear fealty. She fundamentally only has interest in things that are either fun, or feel good. She tries to paint over everything else with pleasure. Rare among the monsters, which tend to not get personally involved after obtaining a husband, whenever she sees human women she changes them into monsters without exception. She’s a radical monster extremist who plots to change all lands into demon realms overflowing with the lovely cries of monsters. She brings several ferocious subordinates along with her who have the same kind of thinking. Whenever she visits human lands, all women end up changed into monsters, and all men changed into incubi, and they always change into demon realms. All lilim fundamentally enjoy the sight of monsters and incubi living happily together, wantonly making love, yet even for a lilim she prefers especially licentious, wild intercourse. Not only does she change women into succubi, she continues to infuse them with her demonic energy afterwards, until the only thing left in their heads is the drive for pleasure and wanton intercourse. Until they blossom into beings fit to be succubi, she trains them rigorously. This explains why “Wilmarina” shows up in this book evolved beyond a lesser succubus into a succubus, and why “Francisca” is more powerful than an ordinary roper. Hierarchical relationships are loose, and most of the monsters are individualists, so it is rare, yet her subordinates and many of the women she has changed into monsters adore her, and are fiercely loyal to the point that it’s abnormal. For many monsters she and her orders are the most important things to them, aside from their husbands. She has the power to change monsters infused with her vast demonic energy into even more lascivious and powerful monsters. Her subordinates are infused with her energy as a reward depending on their feats. If they’re able to obtain an even lewder body due to this demonic energy, then the pleasure they experience when they have sex with their husbands swells up, they become able to give more pleasure to their husbands, and are able to obtain more spirit energy as a result. For that reason, this demonic energy is a more pleasing reward to them than anything else. Her subordinates eyes are always glowing with an alluring red light, and their bodies and clothes are adorned to with matching red eye jewels, so it’s easy to tell they’re her followers. The red light is released by her demonic energy, and the more of her energy is contained in their bodies, the more alluringly it glows. It is supposed that aside from the persistent training they receive when being turned into monsters, and the rewards they receive afterwards, the other reason why they adore her so much is that they have so much of her demonic energy in their bodies. It skews their thoughts and ideals to resemble hers. She herself adores her mother, the demon lord, and her father, the demon lord’s husband, and is aggressively expanding the demon realm in order to realize the ideals of the demon lord as quickly as possible. As an extremely dangerous being, a high rank monster with a lifespan that can even be said to be infinite, the span of her invasions is extremely long and she’s presently laying low in Lescatie. However, once she starts moving again, she’ll probably aim for a main city of the order once again. Since it would end up being converted into a demon realm, we must be vigilant from now on. Image Gallery Deruella 1.PNG CDBYWqZ.jpg 1391561413589.png File:DruellaMGE.jpg Deruella sticker.png Category:Mamono Category:Succubus Family Category:Demon Category:Demon Realm Category:Fallen Maidens Category:Subspecies Category:Characters